Lost and Found in Japan
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: Shego and Drakken's daughter is kidnapped and ends up in Japan. She is saved by Haruka and Michiru who she bonds with
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Kim possible. and all mistakes are mine, if there are a few mistakes Blame the spell/gammer checker on word prosscers. As for couples in this story. There is **

**Kim possible & Ron stoppable,**

**Shego & Drakken, **

**Usagi (Sailor moon)&Mamour(Tuxedo Mask),**

**Haruka(Sailor Uranus)&Michiru(sailor Neptune) they are both girl. don't like then don't read**

**Haruka and Michiru are not cousin that's all a lie made up by the dub, **

A woman, with long black hair and pale green skin was crying, "Why, did they take her?" she sobbed. A blue man stood next to her "everyone else looking for her, that's all that can be done" he responds. Shego and Drakken were talking about their daughter Alison, who had been kidnapped. "My brothers are looking for her too" Shego added. "So is Kim, you know she can do anything" Drakken said. Making a joke at Kim's catchphrases. Shego looked out said the window. Leaves fell from the trees.

In another location a girl was screaming. "Let go of me" she screamed. She had pale skin and long black hair and she had green eyes. Not to far from her location two women walked down the street. One had sea-green hair, the woman next to her had short blond hair and she was often mistaken for a man. As she was masculine female and a tom-boy. "Did you hear that?" the blond asked "yea I did Haruka" the sea-green hair girl said. 'Let's go Michiru" Haruka said. Both women took off running; they stopped and peered into an ally. Where the screams came from. A man held a girl's hand behind her back and a group of men were holding strange weapons. The girl had long black hair and pale skin and green eyes

"We better transform." Haruka said. Both women held out a small colorful rod. "Uranus planet power, make up" Haruka said. "Neptune planet power, make up" Michiru said. A flash of light and both were now in sailor solider outfits, to someone who never seen their outfit before it could be described as a one-piece bathing suite with a skirt. With a bow on the chest area, with a heart in the middle of the bow. And bow on the back.

Rose pleats blow by in the ally "what the, hell is this," bob shouted as he continued to hold on to the girl, he turned to see two woman standing, in the entrance of the shallow ally. "Who are you" bob asked. "Guarded by Uranus, the star of the wind I'm sailor Uranus." Sailor Uranus stated, "Guarded by Neptune, the star of the ocean I'm sailor Neptune" Sailor Neptune stated. Bob just laughed "get them my henchmen" he said. The henchmen head toward the sailor soldiers, one group headed toward each of the girls.

Uranus raised one of her hand "World Shaking" Uranus shouted throwing an energy like ball shaped like her planet. Neptune raised both of her hands "Deep Submerge" Neptune shouted, she too throws an energy ball also. All the henchmen were knocked out. The two approached the man. Uranus pick up a rock and tossed it up in the air she continued to do so as they approached the man. "Why don't you leave that girl alone" Neptune said. "You can't attack me without, hitting the girl." bob said. Uranus just smirked and throws the rock at him. Hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

They de-transform and went to help the girl out. "You okay?" Michiru asked. As she held her hand and helped the girl up. Alison wondered where the two sailor girls had gone. The sea-green haired girl look likes one of them, but she was with a guy.

Haruka held Michiru's other hand as the head to Haruka's car. "We'll take you to our house so we can help you find your way back home." Michiru said. Once everyone was in the car Haruka drove home. Upon arriving at the house Alison could not believe, how beautiful the house was. They walked to the door. "We never introduced ourselves, I'm Michiru" said the sea-green haired girl. "I'm Haruka" the blond said. "I'm Alison" the girl responded

They walked into the house. "I'm going to go and get some juice" Michiru said and walked off. Haruka got down to Alison's height. "Are you okay?" Haruka asked. "I miss my mom and dad." she cried. "Do you want a hug?" Haruka asked. Alison nodded. And became quite shocked while getting a hug. "What's the matter?" Haruka asked; the very confused girl.

Michiru came back with some cups of juice. Haruka stood up then turned around and bumped into Michiru spilling juice on herself. Haruka walked off to change her shirt. Michiru cleaned up the juice mess. Haruka came back in, wearing a tank-top. "Now, I can tell you have boobs" Michiru teased. "Ha-ha, very funny" Haruka said.

"So little one, how about we find away to get you home and don't worry a lot of people think I'm guy at first." Haruka said.

Alison pulled out a cell phone; then frowns, "its dead." Alison said. "How about your phone number and area code?" Michiru asked. "I don't know the area code." Alison replied. "Might not work, depending on here she is from, since we are in Tokyo, Japan." Haruka said "Japan!" Alison screamed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"You do look some what familiar, so who is your mom?" Michiru said,

"Shego" the girl replied. "No wonder, you look a lot like here, you are very far from home." Michiru said. "How come it's fall here too" Alison asked. "Because it is" Haruka answered. "That's not an answer" Alison said "We're home" Setsuna said. She had long dark green hair and next to her was a girl, "who is that" Hotaru asked. Hotaru was short dark hair and purple eyes and was 13 years old "some bad people kid-napped her and we saved her from them." Haruka said

"This is Setsuna and Hotaru." Michiru said. "Are the sailor people too?" Alison said. "What are you talking about?" Haruka asked. "You are the ones who saved me, I wasn't sure at first because I thought you were a boy, you look just like sailor Uranus and she looks just like Neptune" she said. Michiru whispered something in Haruka's ear and Haruka agreed to it. "You got to promise not to tell anyone" Haruka said. "Not even my parents or Kim Possible?" the girl asked.

"Only they can also know," Michiru said. "They are also sailor soldiers, Setsuna is Pluto and Hotaru is Saturn, the rest are coming over later, we are inviting them for dinner" "Soldiers?" Alison asked "we are sailor soldiers Haruka said. "Bet you are hungry?" Setsuna said. Alison nodded. "Oh, I know how to get a hold of my mom, go to Kim Possible's website, and tell them I'm safe and where you live" Alison stated. "Good idea, want to go play?" said Hotaru. "Yes" Alison replied and the two ran off to Hotaru's bedroom. Michiru got out her laptop and went to Kim's website and typed a message.

Alison had gone into the kitchen where Haruka was "so you and Michiru are in love?" the Alison asked. "Why do you ask?" Haruka wanted to know. "Because you both have rings on your fingers and you were holding hands too." Alison said. "You are right. You are pretty smart." Haruka said. "Thanks, I don't get why people don't like people like you, you know in love with someone who is the same gender. Both you and Michiru are really nice" Alison said. "It's not because we are nice, they just think a relationship should only be between a man and woman." Haruka said.

"My mom said I should decide if I'm going to accept it." "Accept what?" Haruka asked. "well you see, one day we were at the park and I say the guys holding hands so I asked her why and she told me that there were guys who like guys and girls who like girls and said it was up to me to deiced it I would be okay with that, because there are people who aren't.. And that she didn't want me to force be okay or not okay with it. So I asked her what she though and she said. If they love each other and are not cheating or harming each other then it dosen't matter your gender." Alison sated. "Took the long way to tell that, eh?" Haruka said.

"I do accept it; you both seem to care about each other." Alison said. Haruka smiled. Michiru had entered the room. "That's a good thing, your mom raised you right." she said. "Does that mean you, do bedroom stuff, only differently because you are both girls" Alison asked. Haruka and Michiru were blushing. "Where did you learn to talk like that, a child should not be talking about that kind of stuff" Haruka said

"I had asked my mom where babies came from and all she said was. When a man and woman love each other a lot they do something in the bedroom and a baby can be made. You can't make a baby but if you love each other you can sill do bedroom stuff right" Alison asked

Michiru giggled at Haruka blushing. "Oh, Haruka are you embarrassed or something?" Michiru asked. What about you, Michiru" Haruka said "You are right it would be a different way." she added "Haruka and Michiru why are you blushing? Oh I am right about you to doing bedroom stuff " Alison asked. "No more talking like that okay." Haruka said. "Alright" Alison said

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Middleton, USA.

Kim's Kimmunicator went off. "What's the stitch wade?" Kim asked. 'And can it wait? Still trying to find Shego and Drakken's daughter." she added. "That's what it's about. Wade said "spakin!" Kim said. Kim had green eyes and red hair. "They left an address it's in Tokyo, Japan" Wade said "Japan?" Kim said "They left their name, Michiru Kaioh, so I looked it up. She is a violinist player and apparently married a Haruka Tenoh, who also play piano with Michiru and races too." wade said who then displayed a picture of them on the screen of the kimcautator

"She has sea-green hair, is that natural?" Kim asked. "According to what I found it is." wade responded "she is beautiful, don't tell Ron, but Haruka is um never mind" Kim said. "You can tell me." wade said. "I think he is so cute." Kim said. "my lips are sealed' wade said. "I set up a ride, just go to the airport" wade said

"Okay, I'll get Ron up then we will get Shego and Drakken's. Kim said. Ron had fallen asleep on the couch. "Ron!" Kim shouted. 'Uh? I'm up," the blond said "me too" squeaked Rufus, who was a naked mole rat.

"We have to get Shego and Drakken, I got a hit on my site, and someone found Alison." Kim said. Kim and run drove to Drakken and Shego's place.

Kim knocked on the door Shego answered the door. "I got a hit on my site, someone found Alison and she is safe." Kim said "Drew! They found her" Shego said. Drew was Drakken's real name. "Come on wade has a ride at the airport." Kim said. "Airport? Where is she?" Drakken asked. "Japan" both Kim and Ron said at the same time… "what?" Shego screamed. "When I get my hand on the person who kidnapped them, they are so going to get it" Shego said.

All four of them got in the car and drove to the airport where they got on a plane "thanks for the ride" Kim said. "It's no problem after you saved the world from the aliens. It's the least I can do" the Pilot said. "It's no big, but I wasn't the only one who saved it and that was years ago." Kim said. "True, but still glad I can help" the pilot replied Kim walked back to where everyone was sitting; "we got a long flight." Kim said

Back in Japan

. Makoto Kino who is sailor Jupiter had showed up early to help with the cooking. Not to long after that Ami Mizuno who is sailor mercury had showed up because she waned to be sure she wasn't late. Makoto was tall and a tomboy with brunet hair, however she wasn't as tall as Haruka and Haruka was a more of a tomboy too. Ami is very smart and has short blue hair.

There was a knock at the door it was Rei Hino who is sailor mars she had long black hair

After awhile Minako Aino who is sailor Venus showed up. "Little one comes here" Haruka said, "I'm not little" Alison said. "You still came and you are a kid." Haruka responded.

She introduced Alison to everyone and who there sailor solider identity was too.

"So what's for dinner?" Alison asked. "Beef fried rice, general toso chicken and cream cheese puffs, its Chinese food." Michiru said. "But we are in Japan." Alison

Said, who was confused? "Do you have tacos at home? That is Mexican food." Haruka said. "Oh, I see. What's a cream cheese puff?" Alison asked. "It's kind of like cheese curd only its cream cheese." Michiru said "I hope that help it's the only was I can think of how to explain it to you." she added. "I get it so it's deep fried?" "Yep" Haruka answered.

There was knocking at the door its Usagi Tsukino who is sailor moon and Mamoru Chiba

Is tuxedo mask. And their 6 year old daughter Chibiusa. Usaig had long blond hair and had her hair in buns; Chibiusa had pink hair and hair her hair up in pointed buns. The three got introduced to Alison

. "I love your hair." Alison

Told Usagi. "I like yours too." she said as she pointed at Chibiusa. "How old are you?" chibusa asked Alison. "I'm going to be 8 soon, how about you." "I'm going to be 7 soon" Chibiusa replied. Hotaru had come to welcome Chibiusa. "Come on, let's go play" she said and the three girls run to her bedroom.

Makoto, Michiru and Haruka were in the kitchen. "Thanks for helping cook Makoto" Michiru said. "Glad I can help, cooking can be fun." Makoto responded. "The deep firer is ready" Haruka said.

Back on the plane

Kim was looking at her kimcautator; she was telling Shego about the people who have found her daughter. "You are right Haruka is cute" Shego said. "So if you did not have Ron and he was single would you date him?" Shego asked "hey! We can hear you." Ron said… Both Kim and Shego giggle

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Japan.

The door bell rings, Michiru opens the door and leaves the screen door shut. "Oh, it's you." Michiru said. "Is that away to greet your mother?" Michiru's mom asked. Michiru ignored her. "What do you want, here to tell me that I'm wrong?" Michiru said. "I'm looking for the photos of you, I still can't find them." Michiru's mom said. "It's been how many years and you are still looking?" Michiru asked sarcastically.

"I know you have them your father gave them to you." Michiru's mom shouted. "Because you wanted to burn them, ever since you found out that Haruka was a girl, you have been like this. I'm your child. You are supposed to love me no matter what" Michiru said. "So you do have them" Michiru's mom said. "They are mind, they are pictures of me, and dad gave them to me, which makes them mine." Michiru said. "Give them to me now" Michiru's mom shouted

Alison walked by and came to the door. "Who is that?" she asked. "I'm her mother." the woman said Hotaru had also came into the room. "Nice to meet you" she said. "So who is this girl" Michiru's mom said pointing at Alison. "I'm Alison. Michiru and Haruka saved me from the kid-kidnappers" she stated

"Just leave and never come back." Michiru said. Alison wonders what was going on. "You know I hate you" Michiru added. "Why do you hate your mom?" Alison asked. "Because, she tries to put me in a boarding school and has been trying to make me brake up with Haruka, she hates the fact the Haruka is a woman and that I love her." Michiru said. "Oh, that's not nice, you should love Michiru no matter what" Alison said

Haruka walked in, "why don't you girls go back to playing." Haruka said. Both of them ran off to play. "Haruka put her hands of Michiru's shoulder. "Why don't you go finish making dinner? Makoto is going to wonder where all her helpers went." Haruka stated. "What you want" Michiru's mom asked glaring at Haruka. "To leave, to stop bugging Michiru. We are married and we love each other." Haruka said. Michiru's mom just continued to glare at Haruka. "Why dose Michiru even like you." she said.

"she just dose, maybe she like the fact that I drive a fast car and race motor bikes and I beat the boys, that I can protect her and I love her with all my heart and no matter what you say, or anyone lese says I'll never leave her" Haruka said "oh, Haruka! That's so sweet" Michiru said. Haruka then turned to Michiru's mom and said "good-bye Bitch" then Haruka shut the door.

Alison had walked back into the living room. Michiru was crying; Haruka was hugging her. "Michiru?" Alison said. Alison went up to Michiru and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry that your mom doesn't love you, don't worry you have a lot of friend who do; I love you too" Alison said. Michiru smiled, they then heard Mankoto calling them for dinner. Everyone walked into the kitchen and sat down. The food was served and everyone was eating. "This is really good" Alison said. Everyone else agreed. "Michiru, why dose your mom hate that Haruka is a girl?" Alison asked. "I'm not sure" Michiru said. After dinner everyone headed into the living room. After playing games for a while everyone headed home. Haruka gave Alison a pillow and blanket; she soon fell asleep on the couch.

A few hours passed and there was a knock at the door. Haruka who was sleeping work up. "There is someone dooring at the knock." Haruka mutter. "UH?" Michiru replied. Michiru went to the door but tripped. Haruka shortly fallowed. She turned on the light blinding her self and she tripped over Michiru. They both got up, Michiru answered the door. "Hi" Michiru said. "I'm Michiru" she added "I'm Shego, Alison's mom" Shego said. Michiru let them in. Haruka was standing in the living room. "Hi, I'm Haruka" Shego and Kim's eyes got wide. "You're a girl?" all four of them said at once. "The picture wade showed me, you look like a guy" Kim said. "That's okay a lot of people mistaken me for a guy" Haruka said. Ron and Drakken started to laugh. "You both were crushing on a girl" they laughed.

Alison had woken up. "Mom! Dad!" she said and ran up to them. Shego picked her up. "I was so worried about you" Shego said. "They are sailor solders, and why they saved me" Alison said. "Uh?" Shego said. Michiru smiled and held her rod in the air. "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up! She said. There was a flash of light. The four could not believe it. Michiru was standing there in her PJ one second and the next she was in a different one. "Can we still get some food to take home?" Alison asked. Shego set her back on the ground. Michiru walked out of the room and de-transformed. Haruka got some food for Alison to take home. "Here you are little one" Haruka said. "Ill miss you guys" Alison said. "We will miss you to" Haruka said. Shego, Drakken, Kim, Ron left. Haruka and Michiru went back to bed.

It turned out that Dementor was behind the kidnapping. Alison wonder when she would see her new friends again.

The end.

Coming soon a squeal to this story, I'm already writing it. I hope to get it done soon or at lest put up what I have done.


End file.
